The True Story
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: Raph is not an angel, she's not a devil either. She's a...DEMON... This was the first fanfic. I ever wrote, completely forgot about it until now. Enjoy! [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

I ran and ran until I tripped down the school stairs. I fell down five pointy steps with my blonde hair flying around me.

"Wait!" I could hear his voice and flapping wings rushing toward me.

When I opened my eyes there was a huge topaz colored door staring at me. Weird yellow symbols covered the front. I stared at it while

clutching my scraped legs, trying to hold in my tears.

"Raph! Let me explain!' I could see his shadow approaching from the golden hallway.

I didn't know what to do, so I unconsciously approached the door and opened it.

"NO!" I could hear him scream.

I collapsed.

Before that all happened, I want to tell you how it all began. I'm Raph, a student that was currently going to Ocean High School the 'Land of opportunity' I'm 15 years old and have blonde hair with a red highlight that was leftover from a Halloween party. I clutched my binder tightly and entered my school, I was nervous because I had a Social Studies test today and I forgot to study. My moms words kept echoing in my head.

"One grade below a B, and you're grounded for a month."

She was really tight about good grades. She's a lawyer and my dad is an office worker. So my parents expect me to become a lawyer or an office worker just like them. But I always wanted to start an orphanage and give to charity.

I enter my Social Studies classroom and sat down at my desk. The bell ringed, and class started. Professor Arkhan strode in with his books and told everybody to quiet down. He said that a new student was attending class and that the test would be canceled. I was relieved and everybody hooted and cheered. The new guy walked in, he had raven hair and a black jacket. He could be mistaken as one of the popular silent kids.

"Everybody, this is Sulfus, please make sure to give him a warm welcome."

The girls were batting their eyes and looking at him with greed. They thought he was hot. The boys felt like they should respect him because he gave off an evil aura. I stared out the window hoping class would be over soon.

"Sulfus why don't you sit next to Raph."

I stared at Professor Arkhan like he was speaking a foreign language. He just stared back at me with force. I sighed. Lot of the girls whined and complained. The boys scooted their desks away from me and Sulfus'. Sulfus walked and sat next to me and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I hope to get along with you well." he said.

I hesitantly moved my hand close to him. Just when I was about to shake his hand. He held his hand over his hand and laughed.

"You really serious! Like I would shake my hands with you angel."

I got really angry, but I decided to control myself, I turned and faced the professor like nothing happened.

After school I headed toward my therapy class on Alpho. Street. I had this condition when I was born. During the daytime I was a happy and perfect kid. But after 10pm, I turn from nice, to bad. Like, thug bad. I never told anyone my secret. Even my best friends. That's why I had to go to sleep before 10pm. I even had to take sleeping pills if I couldn't sleep. I didn't want anyone to know my secret.

9:30pm, I was in a rush, therapy dragged on longer than expected. It would take 50 minutes to get home. I was running like crazy, and my head wasn't thinking straight. I accidentally turned down the wrong alley and hit a dead end. 9:59 and 20 seconds left.

"Hey girly, you lost?"

I turned around and saw two men creepily walking toward. I tried to get past them but they blocked my path grinning like idiots. I held out my wallet with my hand shaking.

"Here, take it."  
They both laughed and took the wallet. One guy checked what was inside while the other was still walking toward me.

"Let's play girly." Then he grabbed my shoulder.

BEEP BEEP. My watch said, it was 10pm. A new part of me took over, I grinned with an evil smile. The bad part of me took over. In seconds both of the guys were screaming their head off.

The boys were unconscious on the floor, my wallet in my hand, and I was walking out of the alley. At the end of the alley, I saw Sulfus there with his motorcycle. I just kept walking while Sulfus stared at me.

"Are you okay?" He said to me.

"Get out of my sight if you don't want to get hurt."I said.

I kept walking until he grabbed my arm. "What happened to you? he said."

"None of your business."

"It is my business, if you don't tell me I will call the police."  
I scowled, I didn't want to get involved with the police again. I decided to tell him about my condition and how I was going back home from therapy. He stared and started to laugh.

"That's so funny!" He kept on laughing.

I smirked and kept walking. After that day, he decided to follow me around and talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Sulfus came to the school, and three weeks from being my boyfriend. And I was just returning a book a borrowed from Professor Arkhan back to him. I was slowly walking through the empty hallway. I heard my own footsteps echoing in the hallway. I was in front of his office when I heard his voice.

"...Raph should be brought to school."A rough voice said.

Professor Arkhan.

"But she can't be placed as an angel or a devil." A woman voice said.

"Well she can't stay here, Reina is out to get her." Sulfus said.

I peeked in, and my eyes widened, Everybody in the room had wings. But Professor Arkhan's gave off a peaceful aura. While Sulfus' and the lady had purple gargoyle looking wings, they also had horns while professor Arkhan had a white halo on top of his head. On Sulfus' right eye was a red star.

""Let's go and talk with the high and low spheres." Arkhan said. A portal suddenly opened and they walked through it. I opened the door, and walked in steadily. I was stunned at what I saw. I slowly crept toward the portal and accidentally got sucked in.

And here I was again. Opening the door and blinded by the light. I fainted.

"...to be hard Professor. We'll have to kill her or let her enroll in school." A female voice said.

"We have no choice. Wake her Dolce." Professor Arkhan said.

"You got it Prof.!" A squeaky voice said. "Music Fly."

I woke up with blinding music rocketing in my ears.

"Where?" I asked.

"Raph, are you okay?" Professor Arkhan asked. He wore a long white robe instead of his suit and tie. Next to him was a woman with purple hair and dark purple robes. Sulfus was next to three other girls that gave off pure auras.

"Who are you!?" I said while trying to stay away from them.

"Raph, it's okay, we're your friends." Sulfus said.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

Suddenly chains shot out of nowhere and chained me down to my chair, I struggled to get out.

"Raph, let me explain..." Professor Arkhan said.

So I was supposed to be born as an angel, but a witch named Reina took me away when I was born, my parents disappeared after I was kidnapped, but there was a mistake in the delivery part. And I ended up in an orphanage where my human parents adopted me. It was a lot to take in though. When I finally calmed down they released me from the chains. I breathed in and out, my breath, shallow.  
"Raph-" Sulfus started to say.

"Just go. I need some time." I said.

Professor Arkansan agreed and everybody left. I was alone in the silent room. I thought that there was no one in the world I could trust anymore. I was alone.

A few months passed after that incident. Arkhan cured my problem so I could become an angel. I got the hang of being an angel and made friends with Miki, Sweet, and Urie. Professor Arkhan erased the memories of my parents and friends of me. I missed being a human but I managed. Sulfus and I broke up because an angel and devil can't be together, they aren't even allowed to touch. But we still loved each other a lot. We secretly met in human form and talked, we even kissed a few times at our favorite beach. I was angry with him before, but I forgave him for lying to me. But everything all changed a few days ago, something that changed who I was.

On a cool winter night, I went night flying. I was restless, I had the same recurring dream every night.

"Come to me child, you will free me. Come." a deep woman voice said. After that a giant shadow of a spider would start chasing me.

I sat down at a nearby bench thinking what that dream was about. Until I saw Sulfus sitting at the lake with another girl. I leaned in to hear their conversation. It felt wrong, but I wanted to know what he was doing.

"Kabale, I'm sorry, but my heart is for-" Sulfus said.

"Who that angel!" the devil called Kabale stood up suddenly.

Sulfus stood up too. "Kabale, I'm sorry. But I always thought of you as a friend. Can we please just stay that way?"

"No, if you don't choose me, I will tell the professors about your relationship." She threatened.

"Kabale!" Sulfus said firmly.

Kabale looked at where I was hiding, she smiled, she saw me. I was waiting for her to rat me out but instead she put her arms behind Sulfus' neck.

"I love you." Kabale said looking him straight in the eye.

She kissed him, my heart broke into a million pieces, I waited for Sulfus to break it up. But instead he accepted it and kissed her over and over. She stared gleeful at my horrified eyes. I stood up and ran, crying my eyes out with tears. Sulfus broke up the kiss.

"I'm sorry Kabale, but I still love Raf." Sulfus said sadly.

Kabale was smiling. "Okay, but I wonder how Raf felt when she saw us kiss?"

Sulfus looked horrified, he turned around and saw Raf tuning. He glared angrily at Kabale. Kabale was wiping her lips with a tissue.

"What did you do!" Sulfus screamed.

"I did what Professor Arkhan wanted me to do. I made Raf hate you. It's strange thought that I'm doing a job for an angel. Anyway bye." She said smiling, she left and flew back to her dorm..

Sulfus landed on his knees and stared blankly at the grass. "What did I do?" He thought.

I was waiting in the challenge room for Sulfus. My heart was aching, I didn't want to see him, but I had to do my job. I had to guard my Earthly ones, the twins. I had to make sure they made the right choice.

Sulfus came in and looked at me surprised. "Raf, you're here, look what happened last night-"  
I interrupted him, "The challenge is swimming, we start now."  
He tried to say something, but the room already changed into a swimming pool. I wore a red swimsuit and Sulfus wore swim trunks.

"Raf-"

BEEP the timer rang. I jumped into the pool and started swimming. Sulfus jumped in after me. He grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Listen to me. Kabale and I did kiss but-"

I got angry when I heard the word 'kiss' so I made him let go of my hand and cheated. "Speed Fly!" My wings grew big and I was ripping through the water like a jet ski.

"Raf!" Sulfus shouted.

I reached the end and touched the bar. " I won, I get the first move."

Sulfus tried to talk to me all day but I ignored him, and kept on going with my job. I won the challenge and quickly flew back to my room. I landed on the bed and started to cry. But underneath my pillow was a note.

" If you want to know who you really are, meet me at the abandoned mansion on 999th st. I can explain everything."

Signed,


	3. Chapter 3

I read the letter over and over, I even pinched myself five times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I knew what I had to do.

I went to the address and found the haunted house. After I found the house, I went inside. The inside looked way better than the gloomy outside of the house. There were white marble pillars, shiny floors, and a high ceiling. I stared in awe at everything that was around me.

"You came." a woman voice said.

I turned around and saw a woman wearing a white robe and she had a tattoo of a spider, half was red, and the other half was blue.

I prepared myself for a fight. "Who are you?"  
She chucked, "I am Reina."

"Reina!" I said, she was the one that kidnapped me.

"I don't know what the professors told you, but none of that is true."

"Yeah right. Then how come I was on Earth?"

"Patience child, I will tell you everything if you follow me." She said and walked toward a door on the left.

I hesitantly followed her. I wanted to know what she was talking about. She was sitting on a chair next to the fireplace. "Come." She beckoned.

I hesitantly walked up to her.

"The Arkhan and the high spheres have been lying to you. Your parents actually ruled over a small kingdom in the space time continuum. But the angels lead an army there to destroy them. Your parents died in that war. It was your first birthday. Arkhan didn't have the heart to kill you, so he dropped you off at an Earthly ones orphanage. And he created your 'condition' so no one would find you and control you. Arkhan and the high spheres were scared of you. You contained extraordinary power in you. But when the devils found you, so the angels had to go along with them on making you an angel. If they resisted, the devils would be suspicious. So he had your friends pretend to be your friends so they could spy on you. True, your not an Earthly one, but your not an angel or a devil either." She took a sip of water.

I was shocked at everything I heard. "What am I?'

Reina smiled, " You, are a demon. With a wing of light and a wing of dark. They are like a griffins wings, but shinier and bigger. Your father was called, Malachi, and your mother, I didn't know her name. But Malachi was an earthly one, and your mother was an earthly one too. It's amazing they ruled over a kingdom and had a demon child." She said.

I was too stunned to talk. Everybody deceived me, they only took me in so they could spy on me.

"I will show you what you should have looked like." Reina waved her hand and everything around me changed. The red streak on my hair turned black, I wore black clothing and had a black cape around my waist. My halo ring was gone, and my wings turned into huge griffin looking wings. They were almost as big as me. One wing was white, the other was black. I could feel new power coursing through my body. I felt so alive.

"Yes, this is the real you." She got up from her seat and reached out her hand. "Join me, and together, we will rule this pitiful world."

I stared at her waiting hand thinking about what I should do. "Thank you for showing me all this, but I need to hear it from my friends.

She smiled and withdrew her hand. "That's understandable, but remember, after your little play consider joining me." She walked back and disappeared in the shadows.

I looked at myself in the mirror, then extended my wings. I jumped out of the nearest window and flew back to school.

Sulfus was waiting outside of the Angels part of the school. He had to tell her today that it was all a misunderstanding. Kabale sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Sulfus." Kabale said. Sulfus ignored her.

"I had to do it. Or else Professor Arkhan would kick me out of school. Please forgive me?"  
Sulfus looked at her. "All right, I forgive you." Then Sulfus got up and walked away.

Kabale stared at him walking away. "I will always love you." She whispered. Sulfus was walking in the school garden when a dark shadow loomed over him. He looked up and gasped. It was Raph. But she looked different. She had big griffin sized wings that were different color. She wore black clothing and she had a cape around her waist. Her red hair tie was black. Everybody outside stared, whispered, and pointed. People in both the devil and angel school looked out the window. Raph stared at the crowd that gathered below her.

"Raph?" Urie said as she flew down next to Sulfus. Sweet and Miki joined her.

Raph just stared at them with a stone face, she didn't utter a word.

"Raph!" Professor Arkhan shouted as he flew up next to her. "What are you doing!?" He looked furious.

She just stared at him with hatred. "I needed to confirm something." She spread out her wings and flew at Arkhan.

Arkhan looked mad. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He lifted his hand and a sword materialized in his hand. A few people screamed and ran back to school. Others were retreating behind trees.

"Raph!" Sulfus screamed.

I charged at Professor Arkhan, he charged me too. There was a huge beam of light. Arkhan fell to the ground groaning with his sword clattering on the hard stone floor. Raph looked down at him, she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Pathetic." Raph whispered as she glared at him. She turned to face Urie, Sweet, and Miki. In a quick second she was on the ground advancing toward her friends.

"Stay back demon. Or else." Miki said preparing herself for a fight.

Sulfus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raph attacked her teacher, and now she was going to attack her friends.

"Raph, stop!" Sulfus shouted.

Raph looked behind her and saw Sulfus. She whispered something but Sulfus couldn't hear it. Her hand reached out like she was trying to grab her hand. Sulfus reached out too. But then a huge wave of water clashed onto of the school. The school ground was covered in water, but the water didn't go anywhere else but the school ground. The water was forming some kind of sphere, and inside the sphere, it was quickly filling with water. The water reached over everybody heads, people tried to fly but their wings wouldn't move. Raph kept holding out her hand to Sulfus, she looked liked she was pitying a dog. Sulfus reached out his hand and tried to move against the current to reach Raph. But then a whirlpool revolved around Raph, then she disappeared. The water drained away into thin air. Everybody was soaking wet. Devils and angels were both standing up and coughing water out of their lungs. A few people needed CPR. Professor Templeten was checking Arkhan, but she looked furious. Sulfus was staring at his hand. His friends came over to check on him.

"Yo Sulfus, you okay man?" Gas asked.

"What happened? What's wrong with Raph?" Cabiria said.

Sulfus stood up and walked over to Raps former friends. He grabbed Urie and screamed, "What's going on!" Urie and her other friends looked at each other in hatred. They explained everything. Sulfus was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raph was a demon, and her friends in reality hated her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sulfus! Where are you going!" Cabiria yelled.  
Sulfus had stormed out of Angie School and confronted Arkhan. He told the same thing to Sulfus. He screamed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was horrible.

The light and dark lords had a meeting, both angels and devil gathered in the same room. Everybody can feel the power of the lords, it was so much, that a few people fainted from the pressure.

"Court is now in session." Professor Templeton called over a hundred voices.

"What I'd like to know, is why did you hide this from us! You did not trust us!" One of the dark lords accused.

"You're devils, you're never to be trusted!" A female lord replied.

"Still, you hid the fact, that you destroyed an important kingdom, hid the demons daughter, and fooled us devils! It's is unangel like of you!" The devils agreed and complained.

"We had a good reason!"  
"Like WHAT!" one of the devils in the audience replied.

The angels and devils started fighting each other. Shoes flew, people were thrown, and someone kept on shouting, "Give me my shoe! Give me my shoe!"

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!" Someone shouted.

Everything was shown on live television. Sulfur and Angelic city was in a rampage. Everybody argued with each other on their opinions.

"HA HA HA HA!" A voice pierced the night sky. Everybody stopped arguing and looked up.

A women floated in midair with a long white robe and blue hair.

"REINA!" Arkan and Templeten shouted in unison.

"I AM NOW FREE!" She shouted, and laughed while dark creatures invaded the building.

Everybody screamed and ran out. Sulfus, Gas, Kabale, and Cabiria stayed and fought. Reina was escaping to the roof. Sulfus flew after her, anger filled his heart. If only she didn't live, then none of this would have happened.

"Get back here!" Sulfus shouted.

Reina just laughed and kept on flying to the top of the roof.

"Behold, this is your demise. I will soon control this universe, and the human world! Bow before your queen!" Reina said while laughing.

Everybody screamed, and flew to cover.

"Fire Fly!" Sulfus commanded. Fire balls flew toward Reina when she wasn't looking. But then in a split second, a pair of white and black wings flew and protected her. Raph recognized that move.

"Raph?" Sulfus asked.

The wings withdrew and revealed it's master. Raf looked the same as when she attacked everyone. Except this time, she drew a lot of attention to herself. The creatures of darkness stopped attacking and bowed before their master. Everybody looked up to stare at Raf with awe.

"MUSIC FLY!" Said Sweet as she flew to Raf.

Sulfus waited for her to dodge it, but Raf took the blow and fell toward the ground. She didn't even scream.

"Yes, I got her!" Sweet said.

She flew down to see her fallen victim, but then a hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed Sweet's neck. The smoke cleared and there was Raf, without a single bit of dirt or a scrape on her. She didn't even looked dazed.

"SWEET!" Said Urie and Miki, "Let our friend go our you will regret it demon." Said Urie. Her hands ready to attack.

It was silent for a few seconds, it felt like hours. But then Raf smiled. Not in a joking way, the kind way, or even the shy way. She smiled evil, but this smile was even eviler than a devil.

"Or what? You saw what happened. You can't hurt me. You're scared, aren't you?" Raf said evil.

Sulfus never saw Raf act that way, the only time he saw her act like that was in the alleyway in the human world.

"Freeze Fly!" Said Miki. The blast hit Raf straight in the chest. But the attack was adsorbed like a sponge. Raf laughed.

"You never learn, do you?" Raf said.

Her eyes glowed purple and Miki and Urie were lifted into the air. Their face grimaced with pain. They screamed and begged to be put down.  
"I think it's time to make her go to sleep." Said Cabiria as she was advancing toward Raf.

"NO DON'T" Shouted Sulfus. But it was too late, Cabiria was caught in Raf's spell too.

Raf raised her hand and everyone lifted up in the air by an invisible force. They all screamed in pain.

Suddenly a sharp piercing noise ripped through the air. Raf grimaced in pain, everybody dropped to the ground. Raf placed her hands on her ears. "Ugh. How annoying." Everybody looked up at the roof to see Reina holding a whistle to her lips.

"Enough, let's go." Reina said.

Raf grunted, "Why can't we stay a bit longer? I want to play more!" Raf complained.

Reina blew into the whistle again, but harder and piercing. Raf groaned slightly and put one of her hands to her ear. "Alright, alright. I got it!" Raf extended her wings and flew back up to Reina. Everybody fell back down to the ground holding their wounds. Everybody got up and looked up expecting to see Raf and Reina standing on top of the building. But they were gone.

After repairing the damage the council held a court meeting, but this time inviting Raf's angel and devil ex-friends.

"We need to stop her!" Urie shouted.

"And what," Cabale asked," What do we do?"

"I hate to say this, but Urie's right, we have to stop Raf before she seriously hurts someone." Said Kabiria.

Sulfus stayed silent, while staring at the floor.

Professor Arkhan raised his hand to silence everyone. The room immediately silenced. Everybody looked up to look at the professors.

"The council has decided, to eliminate Raf and Reina."

"Sulfus, Earth to Sulfus, you okay dude?" Gas asked his friend.

Sulfus was awestruck at the current events that played before his eyes. He was in a huge state of shock.

"I got this," Cabiria said, she slapped Sulfus hard across the face. Kabale gasped, but that shock of pain helped wake Sulfus out of his state. He stood up and flew off.

"Hey, SULFUS!" Kabale shouted. Kabale started to fly towards him. But Gas held her back, "Leave him alone, dude needs his time to sort out his thoughts."

Cabiria did a dramatic gasp, "Since when were you such a genius?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

In Raph's old room, Urie's stuff was moved out so all that was left was Raphs belongings. Sulfus lifted Raph's pillow and looked inside her diary.

Entry 99: I feel like I am doing great with my earthly one. And I'm having a party with Miki, Sweet and Urie to celebrate my 10th win. Yay me! I guess I wouldn't be where I am without them. It's important to keep the ones you love close. Speaking of love, I wonder how Sulfus is doing. Sure we talk when we face each other in challenges but I feel like something is bothering him. Or the heat has finally got to me.

Sulfus flipped through a couple of pages and read the next entry.

Entry 156: I feel like an old timer. When I think about all the entries I've written inside this journal, it's actually a lot! But truthfully, I'm scared for the future. What will happen with me and Sulfus? Will we still be able to tell the headmaster's we love each other and be together. Or will the truth just break us apart. Too many thoughts are clouding my mind. And I have the same recouping dream every night. I stand in the middle of a dark space. There's purple and black smoke chocking my lungs. And a woman's voice keeps on saying that I should free her. Then a black shadowy spider starts to chase me and every time I run. The spider always ends up catching me. Know I'm afraid of falling asleep. Maybe I should ask Sweet to play some soothing music to help ease my-

Sulfus was intrigued by the dream that Raph wrote about. Right when he was about to read more Gas burst through the door.

"Sulfus! Come outside quickly!" Gas shouted as he was desperately gasping for breath.

"Sulfus looked up at Gas surprised, "What is it?"

"Just come..." Gas took a deep breath, "Can't explain."

Sulfus put the journal inside his jacket and headed out. Outside there were a million pink and black striped fliers appearing out of the air. The Earthly ones below the school picked up the flier's and whispered among themselves. There was a valentine masquerade dance at a house on top of the hill outside of town. On the intercom of the angels and devil school a voice called,  
"All angel and devil guardians are to report to the auditorium for an announcement."

All the angels and devils started to fly and walk to the auditorium.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Reina's place:

"A party?" Raph asked Reina who was delicately cutting off white roses from a rose bush.

Reina snipped away at the white flower stems and gathering them into her arms. "Yes, a party. We've invited all of the Earthly ones with guardian angels and devils. And they'll be forced to come, they can't leave their Earthly Ones untended." Reina chuckled.

Raph picked at the grass, "I'm skipping the party then." Raph said in a hollow voice.

Reina turned to look at Raph with an innocent smile, "Why? Does it hurt to look at the people who betrayed you?"

Raph glared at Reina, "I have my reasons. What are yours?"

Reina smiled gleeful at Raph, "I have my reasons."

"As you all know, your earthly ones are going to this valentine masquerade party. You will also attend, but this time, in your human forms." The spheres voice echoed.

Everybody started whispering to each other in hushed voices. It sounded like a bunch of squeaking mice.

"SILENCE!" A sphere echoed. "THIS ORDER IS FINAL. YOU ARE TO ATTEND YOUR EARTHLY ONES AT ALL COSTS. NO EXCEPTIONS!" The loudest spheres voice echoed off the walls. With the whoosh of the wind the pressure in the room decreased. Everybody presumed the high and low spheres left.

At night all the angels and devils disguised there selves as regular guests to the party. The location was a huge mansion with bright lights, confetti, and red carpets. Sulfus wore a jet black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a black mask. He looked sort of Emo looking, considering what he was going through, he was depressed. Kabale wore a purple dress with a low cut. And Cabiria wore a dark blue-purple short dress with long sleeves. Gas unfortunately didn't have any sense of fashion and wore a purple shit with black pants. Raphs ex-friends wore bright colored dresses. Everybody dispersed to find their human and stick to them like glue. Sulfus knew that there was no need for him to look for his earthly one, Justin is home sick with a nasty cold. Sulfus instead went out onto the port where he was alone and in a quite and dark environment. A girl with a black dress dress with a black mask. Her blonde hair sparkled in the neon lights.. She looked like she was lost in thought. Sulfus turned to leave but then a female voice said, "Enjoying the party?" Sulfus turned to see the girl grinning

"Too noisy," Sulfus said, "The owner should really turn it down or else the police will be on to this place."

The girl chuckled, "I told her the exact same thing, but she never listens. She always thinks that the world revolves around her finger." The girl did a cuckoo sign near her head.

Sulfus and the girl laughed their heads off. Sulfus forgot everything, why he was here, who he was, and it's like nothing mattered anymore. Sulfus moved toward the girl, "Do you know the owner?"

The girl nodded, "She's my partner, ruler, and somewhat of a bossy aunt."

Sulfus was really starting to like this girl, too bad she was a human. "What's her name?"  
She hesitated, "I call her Aunt Tiph," She reached out her hand, "You can call me Rose."

Sulfus felt suspicious, "Is that your real name."

The girl shook her head, "No, but my last name had terrible memories that I wanted to erase. Which is why I call myself Rose know these days."

There was something about her, something so familiar. But Sulfus was too fixed on her eyes and the sweet smell that seemed to envelop her. "What's your name?" She asked Sulfus came up with the first name in his head, "Gold" she giggled. "Are you single?" He blurted out. He raised his hands to cover his mouth. She giggled, "Yes, I'm single." She said.

Sulfus didn't know what happened next, he just started moving toward her. He couldn't control what he was doing. Before he knew it, he was kissing Rose. It was a passionate and long kiss. They did it over and over. There was a sudden sound of trumpets and Rose looked up to take a breath. She looked at the empty night sky.

"What?" Sulfus asked. He wanted to kiss her again but held back the temptation.

"I need to go." She said and Rose suddenly bolted inside.

"Wait!" Sulfus ran after her.

Rose bolted up the main steps, her footsteps lost in the music. Sulfus pushed past Earthly ones and guardians left and right trying to reach Rose. But when he got to the top, Rose disappeared. He looked left and right but there were no doors to exit from. He just disappeared

"Sulfus! Ya want some punch?" Kabale asked. The music was extremely noisy.

Sulfus sat on a bunch feeling dumped. He fell in love but the girl disappeared. Kabale was there trying to cheer him up. Sulfus snapped out of his daze, "No, I'm good." He mask luckily hid the view of his eyes. They were full of sadness.

"I don't understand why you're having this party." Raph said as she leaned against the wall holding her mask. She was watching her, aunt Tiph AKA Reina stare down at the party from a 2 way glass room above the ground floor. Reina looked at her with scheming eyes, "You know that there is a room in between the guardians schools. That room contains the control of the Earthly ones. If you get in that room, you can control the Earthly ones, and if you control the earthly ones, you control the guardians. However, they would notice if I took thousands of paintings from the room, so I thought of a more diplomatic approach," She smiled evil, "I invited the president over, and many other powerful politicians, I plan to take over their minds." Raph laughed, Reina stared at her.

She waved her hand, "Did you read a comic book or something, seriously, your going to try to take over their minds. Gee, great idea.." Raph said in a sarcastic tone. Raph put on her mask and stood up and walked to the door, "When you think of a better plan, signal me." Raph walked out and closed the door. Reina chuckled, "Children never understand an adult's actual plan."

Sulfus was drinking some beer that was on the table, he was looking at the crowd dancing and talking. The music was really starting to blare in every bodies ears. He was staring hazily at the crowd, his vision was restricted by the mask. He was about to take off his mask when he saw her again. Her blonde hair shined in the neon lights, she walked into a hallway and disappeared. He dropped his can and ran after her. He pushed people and found Rose in a dead end hallway. Rose was admiring the painting hanging in the back. He accidentally stumbled and Rose turned around and saw him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, her black mask looked dim in the dark lit hallway. Sulfus didn't care anymore, he ran over to her and with force kissed her. She was taken back but she accepted it. They did it over and over, until Sulfus said, "Raph..." Rose immediately stopped, she looked dead frozen, she ripped off Sulfus' mask revealing Sulfus' face. Rose gasped, time stopped completely. Sulfus stepped toward her, "Rose?" he asked. But Rose shot out of that hallway running at top speed. Sulfus ran after her, "ROSE!" He shouted. He chased after her, and he reached out to grab her hand, someone pushed him from behind and he fell forward ripping off the string of Roses mask causing the mask to fall to the floor. Sulfus looked up and saw a face he recognized. It was Raph.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sulfus was overcome with so many feelings. But overall, he was stunned, "Raph?" He asked while reaching toward her. Raph ran at top speed to the second floor. But this time Sulfus was on her heels and he covered her mouth and walked her into an empty room. He did it in a way to make sure it didn't look suspicious. Once in the room Raph used her powers and blasted Sulfus against the wall. She was about to make a run for the window but Sulfus grabbed onto her waist and stopped her. She screamed silently and tried to struggle. She released her wings from hiding and she extended them out in order for Sulfus to let go. Sulfus went into his devil form and used Body Fly. Increasing his strength by ten fold. He hugged Raph from behind asking her to stop. Not asking, begging her.  
However, Raph did not stop struggling, instead she pushed with her griffin wings and flew out the glass window. Glass shards flew into the air as Raph took flight. Sulfus was about to follow until he realized that his wings felt sticky. He looked back and saw that Raph put some kind of sticky glue on his wings, it must have been when they were struggling. He fell to his knees and whispered one name, "Raph..."


	7. Please Read

Sorry, this isn't a new update. Lately, I've been having trouble writing. My disease is writers block. Don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Send reviews if you want to see something specific happen in the story. I'll do my best to make it happen. Thanks!

~Pleasereadmything

P.S. This might seem wrong, it's okay if you don't want to. You can even curse at me and call my writers block an excuse. I won't judge (: Hope you read my new fan fics, Organization 13 Kingdom Hearts) and Akatsuki's Princess(Naruto). Thank you for all your support!


End file.
